warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tallstar/Archive 1
Style Concerns * Family Info needs to be here (even if it's notice that we have none) [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 16:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * Needs Categories [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 16:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * Tail should probably be longer Dappleclaw 18:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw * His warrior pelt and leader pelt dont match Raffyjack123 22:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) - We'll fix that on the next tweak week [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 22:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) --Has been done. 16:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Talltail Do we know for a fact his warrior name was Talltail? Applestar4904 13:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) If you'd clicked the source, you would have known. GB 15:40, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Talltail Read Bluestar's prophecy, he's there as a young warrior, and his name is Talltail--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Tallstar's Mate-? Did Tallstar have a mate?User:MosspathOfSkyClan--When life gives you open moors, run through them 00:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't know . . .[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! He could have been Gorsepaw's father. I don't know, just a guess. I mean he trained Morningflower so I guess they could have fallen in love. And he's bicolored like Gorsepaw. This all just guessing people--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) (Love ur siggy Nightfall)--MossScrooge Bahumbug! 11:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I don't think one was ever noted, but I've heard it was Ashfoot. 1) Thank you Moss! 2) Perhaps, but Morningflower was Gorsepaw's mother, not Ashfoot. Ashfoot is the mother of Eaglekit (StarClan knows what happened to him) Crowfeather, and two other kits that were brought up in Firestar's Quest at a gathering, but we never hear about them again.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) He never had a mate or kits. It was revealed in Tallstar's Revenge. 19:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC) The Erins said it would be revealed. Of course that doesn't mean that it happened after Tallstar's Revenge. To me, I still say Morningflower is his mate and Gorsepaw is his son...the evidence is there. SandGORSE and GORSEpaw, both toms are ginger, though Gorsepaw has white from the only other tom with white in his coat. It has to be true...besides, I think Ashfoot was always Deadfoot's mate. Those two fit together. Maskedowl2 (talk) 15:13, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Cats of the Clans Tallstar was mentioned in Cats of the Clans, when Rock was saying how Adderkit died. Should we put that in? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 20:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Well I would!--QuailflightTheCat 01:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, I don't know, what does everyone else say?HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll add it right now.HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) age should he be described as elderly? That was only part of the description in NP. Raven Randomness! 03:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) No, because he wasn't elderly throughout all the books, only as he got older, which wasn't the majority of his appearances. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 03:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Took elderly off the description. Raven Randomness! 03:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) It should be put back on. Mind you, this is his current ''description. 04:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No Mosspool, it should be taken down. If we added that to his article it would be needed on every elder's article. 12:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture Shoudn't Tallstar have a kit picture??? -- Icefeather He was never seen or mentioned as a kit, so no. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 22:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah he should have a kit picture he was Mentioned in Tallstar's Revenge as ''Tallkit '' --''Jayfeather Actually, take a look at his page. He has one. 22:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Tallstar's tail? Tallstar is always metnioned with a very long tail, so should that be put on his charart? 17:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) This should be taken up with PCA. 18:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) More than just Tallstar Tallstar was obviously the longest living leader he was the leader from book 1 to im not sure when, but it was a long time. Dont you think Talltail is a strange name? Who was his mentor? Who was his mate? You know what i want to know? H ow could Onestar be so cold to Firestar in the series power of the three after their long friendship? Who is Onestars mate? Don't you all think Erin Hunter should write a book about the first clans? I do. Moonstripe Please do not add theories to the talk pages. This should be taken to the forums. 23:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) shouldn't Tallstars quote be "Spoken like a true warrior. Having traveled with you, I wasn't surprised when Bluestar made you her deputy. There are those who thought such a young cat would never carry off such a great responsibility. I was not among them." it shows his deep friend ship with Firestar and his wisdom sorry I dont have an acount but I thought It would be a good quote Kit name? I saw in his charcat template, he was given a kit name by assumption, I think. Was Tallstar ever seen as a kit? ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 17:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, in Tallstar's Revenge. Tinyclaw336 (talk) 16:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) tallstar as deputy 00:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Do we ever see tallstar as deputy? And if we do why is his deputy name not on his page? Since he had to be deputy at some point why isn't it listed? Because we never saw him as a deputy in the books, he isn't listed as one. 00:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Post death Tallstar's post death should be put on their because he was seen in Starclan and he died. 01:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You are correct. It was there, but for some reason, it wasn't showing up. Coding Error. It's fixed now, though. 21:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) XD I am amazed at how much Tallstar looks like my cat! XD maybe their kin Tabbeh 20:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but the talk pages should only be used for discussions about improving the article. Thank you. 20:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, This belongs on the forums. 20:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) SUPER EDDITION I went to Vicky's sighing last night. She reveiled that there will be a Tallstar's super eddition coming out but the title and who will writed it but it is confirmed that it will officialy come out. I cannot cite it but I do promise that it WILL be coming out, vicky said so herself. It is called Tallstar's Revenge and came out on July 2, 2013. Tinyclaw336 (talk) 16:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Pink Nose The citation for Tallstar's having a "pink nose" refers to the cover of Code of the Clans. Since, last time I checked, we don't rely on the "official" art as a reliable source, should this be removed? (Heck, Blackstar appears with blue eyes on the same cover.) }} 01:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yep, not a reliable source. }} 01:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll go on ahead and remove it. }} 20:57, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Tallstar's mother On Kate Cary's Facebook page, http://www.facebook.com/pages/Kate-Cary/139542771628 , Kate mentions "I'd never noticed that! Duh! Tallstar has broken the tradition, his mother is Palebird!" in response to a fan asking of Tallstar's mother would end in the suffix -flower. Does this mean his mom should be listed as Palebird? Hooh54 (talk) 03:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Hooh54 Yes. I found the accurate cite for it. It can be seen here. Yeah, I think it should be listed. x3 03:59, December 24, 2012 (UTC) But on the warriors app, it is also said that he had a sibling named Finchkit and his father is Sandgorse. But I'm not allowed to publish this! Why??? Unless you can cite that, it's not going on. Does anyone else have the app that they can check this? I don't know if you found it on a different page, but it says nothing about it on his own page. 19:51, January 6, 2013 (UTC) It was removed because there's no cite for it. And this is mentioned in the preview for Tallstar's Revenge, so it counts as a spoiler. Finchkit died not long after birth. Tinyclaw336 (talk) 16:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC)